Belong to The World
by Golden Vampire Eyes
Summary: AU/OOC One-Shot based on the song Belong to The World by The Weeknd. Bella is lifeless after Edward left, but when they meet again under very different circumstances; she wants him to break like she was broken. Rated M for mature themes


**A/N: Hey everyone! This is a very OOC and AU type of one-shot. It's based off of the song Belong to The World by The Weeknd (Abel Tesfaye). I wrote this for my best friend who loves his music and I hope I did well!**

**I just wanted to clear things up before we start. **

**It is very out of character. Neither Bella or Edward are acting like they normally would. That's what fanfiction is for! It's meant to explore different realms of reality and take characters to a different place! Most importantly, it's meant to have fun while you write and see where things take you! I enjoy playing with the characters and making them my own. **

**Plot Summary: This is set some time after New Moon. Bella's lifeless, but doing things much differently than remaining in a zombie-like state. Basically, she's a stripper/prostitute and Edward comes to the club for her.**

**The lyrics which are in italic are meant to be Edward's thoughts while the regular writing is Bella. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Belong to The World; they belong to Stephanie Meyer and Abel. **

**Hope you enjoy something different!**

* * *

_The wind in the sky  
Please gather the clouds  
And close the way of the wind  
I need to make the beautiful dancer  
Like a muse, so I can keep looking at her  
Too bad if you forget about me  
I have to live with it  
We swear by God we will be together forever__  
__Now I'm worried God will take your soul__  
__Because you broke your promise  
Like the fire which guards light up to search things  
Burns up in the night  
And fades into the daylight  
Just as my love and thoughts of you  
Burn in the night and fade into the sun_

I expected tonight to be the same as every other night of my life; drugs, strip, drink, go home with a buyer, sex, and leave. It was my life every night since he left me. There was no other purpose for me than this and I knew it with every fiber in my being. My soul was taken when he left and this is what I had become. I was wrong about everything.

Tonight was unusual.

He was here.

And I was going to make him see what I had become.

_I know you want your money, girl  
Cause you do this every day, okay  
The way you doubt your feelings__  
__And look the other way  
Well, it's something I relate to  
Your gift of nonchalance  
Nobody's ever made me fall in love__  
__With this amount of touch_

No longer would a blush come to my cheeks when he stared at me with those dark eyes. My heart wouldn't pick up in pace at the touch of his icy skin. I wouldn't feel the overwhelming joy that used to engulf my entire being at the sound of his voice. No, I would feel none of that.

There was the obvious shock of seeing me here, but it didn't faze me in the slightest. My heart had been dead and there was no way I was meant for love. The pain vanished after every line and it remained gone with every shot of codeine. The ecstasy filled every part of my body with fabricated happiness. We exchanged no words since we both knew why he was here. As I led him to a private room, I noticed something.

He was different from who he used to be.

He was lifeless too.

_I'm not a fool__  
__I just love that you're dead inside  
I'm not a fool, I'm just lifeless too_

_But you to taught me how to feel__  
__When nobody ever would  
And you taught me how to love__  
__What nobody ever could_

I didn't have to look at him to feel the surprise in his eyes when I began to do what I was made for. The pole was a home to me; the one thing I was good at. He sat in the chair in front of the stage; watching with hungry eyes. They were the blackest I could ever recall seeing them; just the way they should be.

It wasn't about revenge. I didn't care if he regretted what he did to me or not; I just wanted him to know how it killed me inside. Any good part of me that existed vanished when he did and I was broken now. I had become what he was always afraid of; soulless.

Virtue had been gone from the picture for a long time.

It seemed it was like that for him too.

He looked like he understood my pain; like he had died inside as well. Who had Edward become in the time he was gone and why was he back now?

None of it mattered anyways. He'd get what every other buyer got and then it'd be time to move onto the next one. Money was the motive in this life now.

Love, happiness, sadness, joy; none of those emotions had been in my system for a long time. Cocaine ran through my veins like blood; serotones kept a smile on my face, while ecstasy let me live in a world that wasn't mine.

_Ooh girl, I know I should leave you__  
__And learn to mistreat you__  
__Cause you belong to the world  
And ooh girl, I want to embrace you__  
__Domesticate you__  
__But you belong to the world_

He wasn't the same man who destroyed me. His touch was different as we moved together. He was rough; gripping me in ways that he was too much of a coward to do before. Growls came from him; but I couldn't tell if they were anger or lust.

He needed this moment; I could tell. He was desperate for it and there was no stopping him once it started. He wanted to feel something again, but it was too late for me. I remember dreaming of this moment years ago when happiness actually existed, but now that it was here; it was just another job. No emotions, no feelings, no strings attached.

He was in love with me but it didn't change a damn thing.

Broken mirrors can't be fixed.

_And I know that I'm saying too much  
Even though I'd rather hold my tongue  
And I'll pull you closer holding on to  
Every moment till my time is done  
And this ain't right, you've been the only one to make me smile  
In so long, I've succumb to what I've become, baby_

Memories flooded back into my mind of the times I would have a real smile. It'd be so long since. There was nothing in this world that I had loved more than him. I would have done anything to stay with him, but I was just another toy to be played with. My heart was a puppet that could be so easily manipulated. I was used and left out to die; so I did.

Maybe something deep inside of me was screaming that I loved him. Maybe I needed to feel this moment just as much as he did. Maybe I could come back to life.

But maybe was just another hopeless thought.

_I'm not a fool__  
__I just love that you're dead inside  
I'm not a fool, I'm just lifeless too_

_But you to taught me how to feel  
When nobody ever would  
And you taught me how to love  
What nobody ever could_

People have always said that you never forget your first love.

I had.

This was not the man that I had fallen in love with when I had no concept of what love really was. He was dead and driving himself over the edge of a cliff to feel anything.

It didn't matter how much he thirsted for my blood; I pricked my finger anyways. There was no better time to die than the present.

I didn't get the reaction I expected.

A growl escaped him from deep inside of his chest; making his entire body shake with the force of the rumble. He licked the line of blood off of my finger, but did not lose any momentum in what he paid for. His eyes rolled back into his head as helpless moans fell from his lips.

The plan was working.

Make him fall and love all over again then break him just like I was broken.

It still wasn't about revenge. It was about killing what had killed me.

He deserved to feel all of what I've gone through.

Making us both more dead then we already were.

_Ooh girl, I should leave you __  
__And learn to mistreat you __  
__Because you belong to the world  
And ooh girl, I wanna embrace you__  
__Domesticate you  
But, you belong to the world_

My mind screamed over the waves of drugs to feel something.

I couldn't.

No part of my body could muster up any emotions other than lust. This was who I had become and I would die like this. I was lost through the years of drugs, drinking, prostituting, and slowly dying inside. Pain was the only emotion that I would ever know that wasn't a false sense of something brought on by drugs. I was lifeless and nothing would change that; not even if he tried to win me back. The world wanted me and I belonged to it. There was no escape, no chance at happiness, and no chance that I would ever make it out alive.

Loving him was one of the best things in my life. With love comes pain and now the pain erased all traces of love that I ever felt. I tortured myself for the longest of times thinking why I wasn't good enough, but then I realized it. I had a soul back then, and to truly deserve him; I had to lose it. My soul was ripped from me the day he left and I never felt anything besides pain since then. I dreamed of the day I'd feel whole again, but it would never come. I'd always be frozen in my broken state; unable to be put back together. There was something positive in this.

He would be just as broken.

_You belong to the loneliness of filling every need__  
__You belong to the world, you belong to the world__  
__You belong to the temporary moments of a dream_

* * *

**Review and let me know what you thought!**

**Love,**

**GVE**


End file.
